Die Mission der Coiren B./Teil 2
670px Die "Mission der Coiren B." beschreibt Vorgeschichte und Werdegang der Priesterin Coiren Bayvanar. Inhalt (Fortsetzung von Die Mission der Coiren B. - Teil 1) XVI Sie strich sich über die Robe, heute in cremefarbener Seide, an den Säumen mit einem dezenten Blau abgesetzt, am Kragen sacht glitzernder Perlmutt winziger aufgenähter Perlen. Die Haare sorgfältig zurückgesteckt und mit einer Silberspange zum Dutt gehalten, hatte Coiren auf sonstigen Schmuck verzichtet und schritt am frühen Morgen den langen Gang stolzen und würdigen Schrittes ab, geradewegs auf die Tür des Officiums zu, das sie vor über zwei Jahren gezwungen war zu verlassen. Sie passierte wortlos den untersetzten Schreiber im Vorzimmer, der aufgebracht hinter ihr herlief und sie mit flehendem Ton davon abhalten wollte, die große holzgeschnitzte Doppeltür aufzustoßen. Sie würde sich nicht abbringen lassen, je mehr Publikum sie in den nächsten Minuten haben würde, desto besser. Mit kühlem Blick bedeutete sie dem immer noch plappernd hinter ihr stehenden Schreiber zurückzubleiben und öffnete mit einem Schwung die Türen. Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, übertraf ihre kühnsten Hoffnungen. Umgeben von sechs Schwestern und Brüdern saß Catriona Turner am großen Tisch, auf dem etliche Karten ausgebreitet lagen. Feurig schaute sie auf und der Ausdruck einer hungrigen Hyäne huschte über ihr aristokratisch geschnittenes Gesicht, von rotbraunem Haar umrahmt. Bevor sie den Mund öffnen konnte, trat Coiren an den Tisch heran und platzierte eine in hellbraunes Leder gebundene Mappe auf den Umrissen Ostkalimdors. Alles schwieg. Sie bedauerte es, eine Frau mit Potential politisch zu zerstören aber in diesem Fall gab es keinen Umweg, nicht nach dem Vorfall, der Coiren Bayvanar nach Theramore vertrieben hatte. „Was haben wir gewonnen durch diese diplomatische Mission?“, intonierte Schwester Catriona spöttisch vor der Versammlung, „nicht nur haben wir zwei gut ausgebildete Brüder und eine uns liebevoll vertraute Schwester verloren, sondern auch die brüchigen Beziehungen zur Horde und Lordaeron im Speziellen belastet.“ Vielsagend ließ sie ihren Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen und fixierte Coiren auf ihrem Schemel in der Mitte des Saals. „Kaum im Amt hat diese Priesterin, ihres Zeichens sich der abwägenden Tradition der Disziplin zugehörig fühlend, eine Queste angeordnet, wie sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal einer Novizin im Rausch einfallen würde. Damit hat sie die Kirche Sturmwinds vor dem Rest der Allianz der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben.“ Catriona nahm sich Zeit ihre Worte wirken zu lassen. Heute musste es gelingen diese vorzeitig gealterte Vettel zu entsorgen. Jedes Wort ein Schlag, jeder Satz ein Dröhnen. „Ich gestehe, werte Kammer, dass ich der Treue unserer Schwester insgeheim salutiere. Nicht nur Arathor will sie zurückerobern aus den fauligen Klauen der Verlassenen, nein, auch Gilneas versucht sie zu erreichen. Wohlgemerkt, mittels drei Priestern, die durch die verfluchte Dunkelheit des Silberwalds über den Wall ins Ungewisse geschickt wurden. Das Licht sei ihrer Seelen gnädig. Aber seien wir doch ehrlich, wie soll die Allianz Sturmwind, der letzten Nation der Menschen, vertrauensvoll in die Schlacht folgen, wenn Subjekte wie dieses übereifrige Fräulein Entscheidungen innerhalb der Kirche treffen? Wie überzeugend sind Menschen, die Missionen unternehmen, die jedes Erfolges entbehren? Welcher Zwerg wird nicht gröhlend lachen über Elwynn, welcher Gnom nicht über die debilen Langbeiner, welche Kaldorei wird nicht denken, dass sie sich lieber wieder ihren Wäldern und dem Spukgeist Elune zuwenden sollten?“, sie blickte in betretene Mienen. Sehr gut. Sie würden alle folgen. „Werte Kammer, liebe Schwestern und Brüder, die Beweise liegen vor uns. Der von Schwester Coiren unterzeichnete Missionsbefehl, eine freundliche Nachricht des königlichen Apothekariums, solche Exkursionen durch ihr Territorium in Zukunft zu unterlassen, und diese drei bedauernswerten Schrumpfköpfe“, mit ihren letzten Worten riss sie die grausigen Artefakte an den Haaren hoch, „das sind die Überreste dieser diplomatischen Mission. Drei Schrumpfköpfe, werte Kammer, die einmal Priester Sturmwinds waren. Ich vertraue in den Vorsitz, eine angemessene Reaktion gegen diese ambitionierte aber erfolglose und fehlgeleitete Priesterin folgen zu lassen.“ Mit versteinertem Ausdruck schaute Coiren auf ihre Fingerspitzen. Wie hatte sie so falsch urteilen können. Es schien damals so sinnvoll, so sorgfältig geplant. Botschafter nach Gilneas zu schicken schien so einfach wie brillant. Alle drei waren gut ausgebildet und kampferprobt gewesen. Der Gedanke war doch, dass eine kleine Gruppe es eher über den Wall schaffen würde als ein Kontingent Soldaten. Sie hatte sie getötet. Mittelbar. Kaum im Amt war sie zur Totschlägerin geworden. Alles schien sich zu drehen, als sie die Worte des Vorsitzes hörte, als sei sie selbst kaum da, doch er meinte sie, die Totschlägerin: „So verurteilen wir kraft Kirchengesetzes die Priesterin Coiren Maelissa Bayvanar zum Exil in Theramore unter Aufsicht und Gehorsamspflicht gegenüber der Herrin Jaina Prachtmeer. Alle Ämter gehen verlustig, die Anrufung des Lichts verbleibt gestattet.“ „Catriona Turner, so wie Ihr mich vor Jahren anklagtet, klage ich heute Euch an. Glaubt mir, am Ende dieses Prozesses werde ich nicht nur wieder im Amt sein, sondern Euch erwartet mehr als ein bloßes Exil“, Coiren hielt einen Finger vor den sich zu hitzigem Protest öffnenden Mund der sich zornig aufsetzenden Schwester, „schweigt besser, damit Ihr Euch nicht tiefer verstrickt.“ Mit einem feierlichen Glanz in den Augen blickte Coiren in die Runde: „Schwestern und Brüder, ich habe frohe Nachricht aus Gilneas. Wie es scheint, sind meine Botschafter niemals überfallen worden. Bis auf einige Schwierigkeiten, die im Brief nicht näher dokumentiert werden, scheinen sie wohlauf und übersenden uns Grüße. Zudem habe ich Grund zur Annahme, dass Schwester Catriona aus niedrigen Beweggründen die Beweislast gegen mich gefälscht hat. Die Details sind hier nachzulesen. Bis zum Prozess empfehle ich mich. Guten Tag.“ Wie vom Donner gerührt sank Catriona Turner aschfahl und aller Kraft beraubt in den Stuhl zurück, der schon Tage später nicht mehr ihr gehören sollte. XVII Im Speisesaal der Kirche zu Sturmwind war es stets gut gefüllt, die Köche und Bediensteten hatten bestenfalls in den kalten Stunden zwischen Nacht und dem frühesten Morgen Zeit ein wenig zu verschnaufen. Nicht nur Kirchendiener, Paladine und Priester aßen hier, sondern seit dem Krieg und dem Wiederaufbau Sturmwinds war es stete Politik, jeden Bedürftigen und das nahegelegene Waisenhaus vollwertig zu versorgen, eine der wenigen Abstimmungen des Kirchenrates, die einstimmig beschlossen werden konnten. Eine Entscheidung, die zeitweise nur unter der sorgenvoll gerunzelten Stirn des Kämmerers durchzuhalten war. Doch durchgehalten wurde sie, eine Anstrengung, die von der Bevölkerung, ob lichtgläubig oder nicht, in Zeiten des aufkeimenden Wohlstands nicht vergessen worden war. Heute lieferten die Bauern des Elwynn und der Westfallküste gerne den einen oder anderen Sack Getreide zusätzlich. Der Raum wurde je nach Tageszeit von anderen Gerüchen durchweht. Morgens Hefeteilchen und gesüßte Hafergrütze, mittags biergebratene Schweinehälften aus dem Zwergendistrikt und abends hatten sich exotisch scharf gewürzte Gemüsebrote der Kaldorei einen guten Namen gebracht. Doch nun war es nach Mitternacht und Coiren stand geduldig in der Schlange vor den Auslagen übrig gebliebenen Gebäcks und aufgewärmter Gerichte. Neben ihr plauderte Nassuum, Anachoret und Botschafter der Draenei, in sprödem Akzent über das Licht und die Welt. Coiren nickte zwischendurch höflich und machte einen Laut, der wahlweise als Verstehen oder Zustimmung interpretiert werden konnte. Was hatte er gesagt? "Ihr konntet nicht verbergen, dass er Euch interessierte, meine Liebe. Eure Augen machten sich ja schon bereit aus Eurem hübschen Schädel zu kullern", kicherte Nassuum amüsiert und stieß ihr neckend in die Seite. "Macht Euch bitte um meine Augen keine Sorgen, vielen Dank", entgegnete Coiren trocken und studierte intensiv das Körnerbrot neben der Käseplatte als hinge Wesentliches davon ab, von welchem Laib sie eine Scheibe nehmen würde. "Aber ihr habt geschaut, ich bin ganz sicher. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, machte eine Gruppe von Paladinen eine ganz ähnliche Beobachtung", entgegnete der Draenei nachdenklich und strich sich über einen seiner Kinntentakel: "Doch ja, sie haben sogar gelacht. Sie müssen sich sehr für Euch gefreut haben, Verehrteste." Coiren schloss kurz die Augen und unterdrückte ein gequältes Seufzen. Sie lachten also, ja? Sie rückte vor in der Schlange und fischte sich eine eingelegte Gurke aus dem großen Tonfass. "Nehmt es nicht so schwer", fuhr er fort, "Ihr werdet ihn sicherlich bald wiedersehen. Weiß er denn schon von Eurer Sympathie? Zwei Schwestern planten wohl, ihm einen Hinweis zukommen zu lassen. Ein reizender Plan, Ihr müsst sehr beliebt sein, Miss Bayvanar." Coiren glitt die Gurke von der Gabel und rutschte zurück ins Fass. Wie konnte dieser Anachoret nur so naiv sein und warum war sie dieser Tage mit seiner Betreuung bedacht? Noch einmal nahm sie das widerspenstige Gemüse in Angriff. "Ich selbst habe schon überlegt, ob ich ihn nicht aufsuchen sollte. Als Dank für Eure freundliche Gesellschaft", plapperte der Draenei ungerührt weiter. Wieder entglitt ihr die Gurke. Sie gab es auf und rückte weiter vor zu den Desserts und beäugte sie misstrauisch. Zu viel Süßes führte zu übermäßigem Genuss und dieser konnte die innere Kühle des ernsthaften Disziplinikers aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Die alten Folianten waren in dieser Sache sehr klar. "Er sieht wirklich stattlich aus", fuhr Nassuum verschwörerisch fort, "seine starken Arme würden euch nachts sicherlich recht schön warm halten." Coiren starrte auf einen honigglasierten Kirschkuchen und kämpfte um Haltung. Noch ein Wort und ihre innere Kühle würde sich in eine lodernde Flamme entzünden, was dem Botschafter nicht gut bekäme. Zur Vermeidung diplomatischer Verwicklungen fokussierte sie sich also ganz auf das Gebäck und zählte die aus dem Plunder hervorquellenden Kirschen. Nassuum lachte tief, griff beherzt nach dem Kuchen, legte ihn ihr auf den Teller und zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu, sich die honigverschmierten Fingerspitzen sorgsam ableckend: "Gönnt Euch doch etwas Gutes, Männer schätzen keine zu mageren Fräuleins." XVIII Aus dem Fenster ihres Officiums schauend musterte Coiren das Getümmel auf dem Kathedralenplatz und nippte an einem Glas eiskalter Milch. Frisch und satt lag das fette Getränk im Glas und das kühle Kondenswasser perlte an den Außenseiten des Gefäßes herab. Versonnen malte sie mit dem Zeigefinger Kreise in die Feuchtigkeit und ließ den sich regenden Frühlingswind des Elwynns und das Lachen vom Waisenhaus über sich waschen. In diesen Momenten bündelten sich all ihre Hoffnungen, Freuden und Traurigkeiten und tanzten über ihr Gemüt bevor sie sie sorgfältig wieder verstaute, wie in buntes Papier sorgsam gewickelte Kleinode eines Setzkastens oder einer Schmuckschatulle. Ein letztes Lächeln und als habe das Licht es vorgesehen, klopfte es an der massiven Holztür. Coiren beherrschte ihre Züge und drehte sich mit kühlem Blick zur Tür, das Glas auf den Fingerspitzen balancierend: „Ja bitte?“ Die Tür schob sich auf und herein schob sich der massive Anblick Nassuums. Seine vier Tentakel zuckten in Aufregung, wie sie es offenbar stets taten bei diesem Draeneipriester, der die meiste Zeit seines Tages damit zu verbringen schien, sich allen möglichen Emotionen hinzugeben und sie bis in die verzweigtesten Tiefen zu erforschen. Zahlreiche fruchtbare Stunden hatten er und Coiren damit verbracht, seine Theorie von der Euphorie des Lichts zu erörtern. Fruchtbar weniger, weil sie sich in auch nur einem Punkt einigen konnten, sondern vielmehr in der Rekapitulation und positiven Stärkung ihrer jeweiligen Philosophien, wie der Glaube zu praktizieren sei. „Tretet näher, mein Guter. Setzt Euch doch.“ Leise die Tür hinter sich verschließend trat Nassuum näher und musterte den Stuhl vor dem großen Schreibtisch, offenbar entscheidend, dass er ihm zu klein sein würde und blieb stehen. Mit rollendem Akzent eröffnete er: „Coiren Maelissa Bayvanar, ich möchte mich bei Euch verabschieden. Eine Vierteldrehung ist um und die Exodar ruft mich zurück.“ Die Priesterin trat zum Servierwagen, schenkte ein weiteres Glas Milch ein und reichte es dem Draenei: „Eine Vierteldrehung?“ Nassuum nahm das Getränk entgegen und kostete. „Drei volle Mondphasen, Schwester. Azeroth bewegt sich durch den Nether. Wir richten unseren Kalender nach der Flugbahn.“ „Ich denke, ich verstehe. Die Disputationen mit Euch werde ich vermissen“, sprach sie und strich sich eine graue Strähne die Lippen spitzend aus der Stirn: „Wenn auch nicht manchen gut gemeinten Ratschlag“, fügte sie trocken hinzu. Die Tentakel Nassuums ruckten kurz und schienen ein tieferes Blau anzunehmen. Er räusperte sich und strich sich mit einem dicken Finger über die helle Hornplatte seiner Stirn, ein offensichtliches Zeichen der Verlegenheit. „Coiren, ich habe Euch ein Geschenk zu machen. Ihr seid eine Frau starken Willens und großer Mission. Ihr habt Macht, doch zuweilen fehlt Euch die Richtung.“ Die Tentakeln verfärbten sich nochmals dunkler, doch er begegnete ihrem Blick ohne Scheu mit weich leuchtenden Pupillen: „Du trägst den Schmerz der Unentschiedenheit, Schwester. Du drohst, in allem was du tust, nichts zu bewerkstelligen.“ Er zog eine kleine, kupferglänzende Pyramide aus einer seiner Robentaschen und legte sie behutsam auf den Tisch. Coiren hob ihre rechte Braue und setzte interessiert das Glas Milch neben der Pyramide ab. „Es handelt sich um einen Si’ka. Ein Artefakt, das Möglichkeiten auf den Bahnen des Lichts erkennt und sie dem Fragenden offenbart. Wir haben ihre Fertigung von den Naaru gelernt.“ Stolz und erwartungsvoll blickte Nassuum auf: „Es wird Euch helfen, neuen Fokus zu erlangen, Schwester.“ „Ein neuer Fokus also. Ich habe nie von einem Si’ka gehört. Wie bedient man ihn?“ Coiren nahm die Pyramide auf und betrachtete sie genauer. Die Hülle war offenbar tatsächlich metallisch, kupfer- und messingfarbene Figuren kleinerer Pyramiden webten sich über die Oberfläche, unendlich filigran und leichter als erwartet. Der Draenei brummte zufrieden: „Ich freue mich, dass Ihr meine Gabe nicht als Beleidigung auffasst. Viel müsst ihr nicht wissen, Coiren. Der Si’ka bedient sich selbst und dient nur einem Lichtsprecher. Wenn das Licht es will, offenbart er sich ohne jedes weitere Zutun. Ein feiner Schutz gegen den Missbrauch der Brennenden Legion, nicht wahr?“, gluckste Nassuum als habe er sich selbst einen Witz erzählt. Noch im roten Zwielicht des sterbenden Tages saß Coiren Bayvanar an ihrem Tisch und blickte unverwandt auf den Si’ka. Die Milch war längst nicht mehr eiskalt und würde nach Stunden in der Wärme wohl bald versauern. Doch der Si’ka regte sich nicht. Er regte sich nicht. XIX Kalistra Flexkwall, Ingenieurin aus Leidenschaft, verstöpselte Leitungen am hinteren Teil der gewaltigen Metallröhre, um die Kanone in Betrieb zu nehmen. Ein konzentrierter Blick ließ sich hinter den sich ständig neu justierenden Brillengläsern erahnen. Wortkarg und ihre Anspannung nur durch ein beständig abwechselndes Kauen auf Ober- und Unterlippe verratend, arbeitete sie hocheffizient. Laut ihrer Aussage würde in wenigen Minuten ein Bündel photoplastischer Energie die Verdammten an den Westminen des Arathibeckens erfassen und schmerzhaft verzehren. Ihr Standpunkt, hochgelegen auf dem Felsgrat mit Blick hinab zu den Stollen, war optimal gewählt. Mittels innovativer Zusammenarbeit und nach Überwindung nomenklaturischer Barrieren hatte die Gnomin draeneische Technologie mit ihrer Idee eines Breitbandliquosestrahls kombiniert und stand nun vor der praktischen Erprobung ihrer zugegebenermaßen besonders unhandlichen Artilleriewaffe. Lady Hoteshem tat einige Schritte zur Seite, um der Ingenieurin nicht im Wege zu stehen und machte prüfenden Blickes ihre Runde durch die Kämpfer, die das mechatronische Getüm während der Installations- und Ladezeit gegebenenfalls schützen sollten. So viele Jahre schwankten die Schlachten nun schon zwischen Oberhand und Untergang im Krieg um die Vorherrschaft in Arathi, dass Hoteshem überrascht gewesen war, als plötzlich auf Geheiß des Königs endlich neue Mittel freigestellt wurden, um den Vormarsch der Horde zurückzudrängen. Überhaupt schien der Wille zu erstarken, Sturmwind endlich stabilere Verhältnisse und militärische Erfolge zu bescheren. Wenn die Ausführungen Kalistras im Vorfeld der Operation nur zur Hälfte einer nutzbaren Wahrheit entsprachen, konnte diese Waffe ein Meilenstein gegen die wandelnden Leichen sein, die mit ihren eklen Fingern das Andenken eines der großen Königreiche verschandelten und die Unterstadt der verräterischen Banshee mit wertvollen Ressourcen belieferten. Grimmig setzte Hoteshem ihre Inspektion fort. Die Paladine hatten Stellung bezogen und bildeten eine erste Linie gegen angreifende Horde, sobald die Schildglocke nachgegeben haben würde. Zwar hatten sowohl die Schildmagier Dalarans als auch die anwesenden Priester versichert, dass ihre Schutzzauber dem zu erwartenden Ansturm standhalten würden, doch Magie und Gebete hatten ihre Tücken und wenn sie sich den zweifelnden Ausdruck der Bayvanar anschaute, würden am Ende vielleicht doch ehrliche Zweihänder benötigt werden, um diese Mission zum Erfolg zu führen. Andererseits schaute dieses besonders kühle und lebensunlustige Exemplar von Priesterin immer skeptisch, wenn sie nicht gerade mit strenger Miene und schroffer Stimme jeden maßregelte, der ihres Erachtens seine Kampfdisziplin vernachlässigte oder ein unhöfliches Wort sprach. Eine effiziente aber unangenehme Person, die im Laufe der Jahre jeden Hauch von Freundlichkeit abgestreift und gegen Härte getauscht hatte, schien es Hoteshem, die sich wiederholt ärgerte, auch sich selbst von der zudem noch jüngeren Frau bewertet zu fühlen und strengsten Maßstäben nicht gerecht zu werden. Doch jeder ging anders um mit den Greueln des Krieges, den Verstümmelungen, den ungerechten Toden lichtgläubiger Männer und Frauen, den innerlich von Intrigen zerfressenen Schlachtplänen, die am Ende nur scheiterten, weil die Allianz sich um Nichtigkeiten stritt und ihre Kräfte in alle Windrichtungen zerfaserte. Coiren Bayvanar gehörte wohl zur Fraktion der Grimmigen, Einzelgänger mit großer Loyalität, die ihr Leben ausschließlich dem Kampf widmeten. Mit solchen Persönlichkeiten wollte man nicht zu Tisch sitzen, im Waffengang aber hielt man sich an sie, wenn man selbst noch einmal zu Tisch sitzen wollte. Unruhe bereitete Lady Hoteshem die kleine Gruppe von Agenten des SI:7, die ihr heute Morgen überraschend vorgestellt worden war. Drei Männer und eine Kaldorei in auffällig unauffälligen Tuniken und einem Habitus der stillen Arroganz im Bewusstsein von Wichtigkeit. Die schweigsamen Beobachter sollten die Operation protokollieren und König Varian Ergebnisse vermelden. Sie würden nicht kämpfen, sondern sich im entscheidenden Augenblick zurückziehen. Ein Sodbrennen schlich sich Hoteshem in die Kehle, Jahre treuer Gefolgschaft als Kommandantin und Kampfmeisterin des Arathorbunds sollten nun geprüft werden. Feldauswertung nannten sie es bei Hofe. Sobald sie den Berater ausgemacht hatte, der diese Beleidigung initiiert hatte, würde sie ein ernstes Wort in einsamer Runde mit ihm führen, um zu verdeutlichen, wer eigentlich Tag um Tag tatsächlich die Interessen der Allianz verteidigte. Mit einem zufriedenen Brummen nahm Kalistra Flexkwall ihre Brille ab und nickte der Kommandantin zu. Lady Hoteshem öffnete den Mund, um den Befehl zur Eröffnung des Angriffs zu geben, als ein Beben mit einem seufzenden Dröhnen durch den Erdboden fuhr und die Reihen der Schildmagier in Unordnung brachte. Die Schildglocke um sie alle herum knisterte und schillerte ungestüm wie eine Seifenblase. Die Paladine hielten ihre Reihe und Coiren Bayvanar peitschte mit spitzer Zunge den übrigen Kampfpriestern Standfestigkeit ein. Aber auch sie warf, ebenso wie Kalistra, einen fragenden Blick in die Runde. Die Erschütterungen ebbten ab, nur begleitet vom Herabpoltern einiger sich gelöster Kiesel und kleinerer Felsen, den steilen Grat hinab in die Tiefe zu den Minen. Es blieb ruhig und der Schildzauber schien sich zu stabilisieren, nachdem die meisten Magier sich wieder aufgerichtet und zu gewohnter Konzentration gefunden hatten. Hoteshem nickte der Gnomin schließlich zu, die ohne Zögern und unbeirrt von den forschenden Blicken der Agenten eine Sequenz von Knöpfen drückte. Ein Surren ging von der Kanone aus und steigerte sich langsam in der Lautstärke. Mit etwas Glück würde sich bald ein reinigender Strahl lösen, der nichts als befriedete Minen hinterließ. XX Der Geruch feuchten Lehms stieg Coiren in die Nase, als sie bittere Galle schmeckte, sich zögerlich die Lippen befeuchtete und ruhig liegend ihren Körper erspürte. Alles war still, nur ein entfernt klingendes, hohes Fiepen war in ihren Ohren. Sie hatte keine Schmerzen, nur ein dumpfes Dröhnen hinter der Stirn, ein feines Stechen hinter den Augäpfeln. Zögerlich wanderte sie blind mit der rechten Hand über den Boden, auf dem sie lag und spürte Erde, kleine Steinchen und ein Zweiglein. Ein kleines Ding, das einmal an einem Baum oder einem Strauch gewachsen war und nun hier lag. Tot und trocken unter ihren Fingern. Wie war es hergekommen? Vom Wind getragen oder verloren von einem Vogel, der sein Nest bauen wollte? Diese Ereignisse schienen so ungemein wichtig. Immerhin musste der Zweig nicht hier sein. So musste auch sie nicht hier liegen. Ein Hustenreiz bildete sich in ihrer Brust und würde gleich durch ihre Kehle explodieren. Noch mehr Galle. So war das mit dem Körper und der Sterblichkeit, nicht wahr? Da konnten ihre Roben noch so opulent sein, die Frisur sorgsam gesteckt, ein Vorbild von Kontrolle und Würde. Doch am Ende des Tages war der Mensch eine zerbrochene Figur, zurückgeworfen auf die einfachsten Empfindungen eines Tieres. Sie schmeckte und spürte ihren Leib in aller Stille, erfühlte die Schwere, mit der er auf dem Boden auflag, mit dem Gesicht im Schmutz, einem gelockerten Zahn und wirren Gedanken. Sie würde gleich die Augen öffnen, nur einen Moment noch, bevor die Pflicht rief. Wenn sie die Augenlider hob, wäre sie wieder Coiren Bayvanar. Jetzt war sie nur bar jeder Verantwortung. Sie öffnete ihre Augen einen Spalt und nicht zu grelles Licht sickerte hindurch, auf dem Boden huschten Schatten. Noch immer hörte sie nichts, was zunehmend ärgerlich war, aber um sie herum tat sich etwas. Vielleicht hatte auch niemand gesehen, dass sie blickte, vielleicht hielt man sie für tot. Dann könnte sie bleiben. Nein, nein, das Zweiglein war ja auch hier. Was dachte sie nur? Eine Beklommenheit machte sich breit, umspielte ihr Herz fast zärtlich. Sie musste aufstehen und sich zusammennehmen. Erst die Arme, sich aufstützend setzte sie sich auf, blieb noch auf Knien. Eine graue Haarsträhne wehte wild vor ihrem Gesicht, das recht Bein, sehr schwach. Lieber mit links. So ging es gut, sie stand aufrecht und hatte nun Zeit sich umzuschauen. Beim Licht, was war geschehen? Sie drehte sich schwankend um und hielt sich fest an einem gerüsteten Arm. Sie folgte ihrer unverhofften Stütze hinauf bis zum Gesicht einer Frau mittleren Alters, umrahmt von rotbraunem Haar. Lady Hoteshem sprach zu ihr und auch wenn Coiren nichts hörte, mussten es beruhigende Worte sein. Doch in Hoteshems Augen stand ein Schrecken, der nicht viel Vertrauen einflößte. Plötzlich hatte das Geschütz einen schrillen Schrei von sich gegeben, der in einer heftigen Druckwelle abrupt geendet hatte. Noch im Flug hatte sie sich in ein Machtwort gehüllt. Coiren drehte sich um und betrachtete die zerplatzte Metallhülle der Kanone, vorsichtig trat sie näher. Daneben der verkohlte und unwahrscheinlich verdrehte Leib einer Gnomin. Ein Würgen machte sich bereit, doch sie kämpfte es nieder. Keine Zeit mehr für Körperlichkeit. Entschlossen drehte sie sich um und öffnete den Mund, Kommandos gebend. Zwar hörte sie sich selbst nicht, ein eigentümliches Gefühl, doch zwei Brüder blickten auf, nickten ihr zu und begaben sich weniger desorientiert als zuvor ins Getümmel, systematisch die Verletzten aufsuchend. Das Fiepen in ihren Ohren ließ nach, während sie ihre Roben raffte und eiligen Schrittes zwischen die Reihen der Paladine trat und dort einen nach dem anderen in gewohnter Manier untersuchte und nötigenfalls einer Blitzheilung unterzog. Der Fokus stellte sich wieder ein, ihr Ausdruck festigten sich, ihr Tritt war fest, sie sprach knapp und präzise und ließ das Licht durch sich wirken, Machtwort für Machtwort. XXI „Stunden später kehrte mein Gehör zurück und wir waren soweit, den Schauplatz zu verlassen. Dem Licht sei Dank war die Horde nicht auf uns aufmerksam geworden und wir konnten unsere Verletzten bergen, durch gemeinsame Anstrengungen hielten sich die meisten sogar auf eigenen Beinen. Rasch nach der Explosion hatten wir eine effiziente Formation wiederhergestellt, um einen geordneten Rückzug anzutreten. Lady Hoteshem bestand darauf, auch die Kanone mitzuführen. Zwar war sie nahezu bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerstört, sofern ich das mit ungeschultem Auge beurteilen konnte, doch wollten wir den Verlassenen keine Hinweise auf unsere Technologie hinterlassen. Eine umsichtige Entscheidung, wenn man die Leistungsfähigkeit der Apotheker bedenkt. Der größte Erfolg war jedoch das Gebet von vier Paladinen, die kraft ihres Glaubens Kalistra Flexkwall, die gnomische Ingenieurin, wiederbeleben konnten. Bis auf ein geschwächtes Selbstbewusstsein und einen verbrannten Schutzanzug, konnte sie wohlbehalten ins Leben gerufen werden.“ „Eure Ausführungen sind erhellend. Doch komme ich nicht umhin festzustellen, dass Ihr keine Vermutungen äußert, warum die Operation scheiterte und wie es zu den von Euch behaupteten Erdbeben gekommen ist.“ „Wie ich schon erörterte, sind meine Kenntnisse in der Technologie nur begrenzt, um ehrlich zu sein misstraue ich ihr stets und nutze sie so selten wie nur irgend möglich.“ „Und die Beben?“ „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht waren sie der Auslöser für eine Fehlfunktion.“ „Uns irritiert, dass unsere Agenten in der Region keine weiteren Beben mehr gemeldet haben. Könnte es sich um einen geheimen Schlag hordischen Schamanismus handeln?“ „Dafür gibt es keinen Hinweis. Hätten wir Ähnliches beobachtet, hätte ich das längst erwähnt.“ „Natürlich. Wir stellen nur Fragen. Manchmal ergeben sich im Laufe einer Anhörung neue Erkenntnisse. Schwester Coiren, kommen Euch diese Pläne bekannt vor?“ „Das sind die Blaupausen der Kanone, nach denen...“ „Das ist falsch. Es sind Konstruktionspläne von Goblins. Experten erkennen schnell die weniger akkurate Einzeichnung der Details, zudem nutzen Gnome allermeist einen anderen Standardstil. Haltet Ihr es nicht für einen bemerkenswerten Zufall, dass Ingenieurin Flexkwall ausgerechnet eine Waffe nach den Plänen von Goblins baute?“ „Ich kann solche Fragen nicht beurteilen.“ „Es liegt doch die Vermutung nahe, dass sie Kontakte zu Goblins unterhält, genau den Goblins, die die Horde seit Jahren mit ihren Luftschiffen und Sprengstoffen versorgen. Und wenn unsere kleine Gnomin Kontakte hat, was gibt sie den Goblins dafür? Gold etwa? Liegt es nicht näher, dass sie Geheimnisse über Innovationen der Allianz freimütig ausplaudert, nur um sich Blaupausen zu einer Waffe zu besorgen, um sich selbst berühmt zu machen, wo wir doch wissen, dass sie hoch verschuldet ist bei der Bank von Eisenschmiede und dringend einen Erfolg braucht? Und wenn dem so sein sollte, wer ist noch verwickelt? Kann eine einzelne Verräterin ihre wahren Motive so erfolgreich verschleiern? Wie viele Beteiligte dieser Operation sind in Wahrheit Agenten der Horde? Ist das vielleicht der Grund, warum Eure Gruppe über Stunden nicht angegriffen wurde?“ „Ich erkenne Brüche in Euren Schlussfolgerungen, die Ihr mit Brücken bloßer Vorstellungskraft zu verdecken sucht.“ „Wir sind hier nicht vor Gericht, Schwester Coiren. Es geht um die Abwehr innerster Verschwörungen. Wir sind der SI:7.“ XXII Verärgert verließ Coiren die Einrichtung des SI:7, und während die sich stetig wiederholenden Fragen und hanebüchenen Schlussfolgerungen dieser sogenannten Agenten schon eine Last auf ihre innere Kühle ausübten, hatte der sich langsam anbahnende Hunger nach Stunden des Verhörs mit einem Gefühl der Übelkeit breitgemacht und äußerte sich nun in einer Mischung aus Galle und Säure, die sich zunehmend aufdrängte. Doch die frische Luft tat gut, der blaue Himmel über Sturmwind mit zarten Federwolken bepinselt verhieß Gutes und in der Stadt würde es sicherlich schnell etwas Nahrhaftes geben. Bei den Gallinas reichte man neuerdings auch kleine Happen. Nach der Strapaze mit diesen verbohrten Beamten, die sich für große Helden hielten aber in der Hitze der Schlacht wahrscheinlich keinen Dolch recht halten könnten, würde der Luxus einer guten Mahlzeit sie wieder zurück ins Gleichgewicht bringen können und wäre sicherlich keine zu schlimm zu bewertende Abkehr von der Askese der Disziplin. Vielleicht, wenn sie auf Würzessig verzichtete? Angestrengt begann ihr rechtes Lid zu zucken, als sich eine eben noch entfernte junge Frau mit wippendem schwarzen Pferdeschwanz zu ihr die Straße heraufteleportierte und lachend Anstalten machte, sie in die Arme zu schließen: „Ich habe überall nach dir geschaut. In der Kathedrale sagte man mir schließlich, du seist beim SI:7. Wie kommst du denn dazu? Du musst mir alles erzählen. Sagte ich je, dass es sicherlich aufregend sein muss, als Agentin...“ Coiren wich zurück, nicht nur um sich aus der distanzlosen Umklammerung Nuryel Silbersteins zu lösen und ihre Robe zu richten, sondern weil die Magierin unvermittelt in einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Besorgnis hinter sie schaute. „Hast du so etwas schon gesehen?“, flüsterte Nuryel und leckte sich von offensichtlicher Neugier getrieben unbewusst die Lippen. Mit immer noch unwillkürlich zuckendem Augenlid drehte sich Coiren um und fixierte die Stelle, die Nuryel so faszinierte, schon bereit auf irgendeine Kinderei reagieren zu müssen. Lautlos entspannte sich aus einem einzelnen Punkt über dem Pflaster schwebend ein auswärtig gerichteter Strudel und vergrößerte sich zusehends. Die Ränder des Phänomens verzerrten das dahinter zu Sehende, als würde in der Mitte eine Sogkraft herrschen. Nach völliger Stille knisterte es abrupt drastisch auf und der scheinbare Sog stülpte sich ins Umgekehrte und öffnete einen Durchgang, ähnlich einem Magierportal. Coiren trat einen Schritt zurück, das Machtwort schon auf den Lippen, die junge Magierin mit sich ziehend. XXIII Ließ man seinen Geist wandern über alle Schotterstraßen der Dogmen einer Lehre und Erfahrung, blinden vertrauten Schrittes nicht auszugleiten und zu stürzen und zu schmerzen, und machte man sich bewusst über die Barrieren und Dämme einer Welt, in der man lebte, traf man schnell auf einen Aspekt der unerhörten Unwahrscheinlichkeit, die sich zunächst unwillig aufbäumte und doch bei Überwindung einen neuen Kosmos eröffnete, der einem für Augenblicke keine Schranken auferlegte, so sehr man sie schätzte, die Worte und Meinungen und Gefühle und Erwartungen. Waren sie fort, hatte man wieder festen Boden. Eben im vollen Bewusstsein der Regeln konnte man sie ignorieren. Nur kurz, für sich. Dann senkte sich der Atem und die innere Kühle breitete sich aus, füllte den Raum und stieg einem aus Augen, Mund und Nase. Alleiniges Sein öffnete den Blick auf alle Möglichkeiten und Entscheidungen. Nur, dass selbst „alle“ im Leben gefesselt war. Denn niemand, der „alle“ sagte, meinte es auch so. Alle Möglichkeiten. So leicht, sich in eine Klinge zu senken oder andere darin versinken zu lassen. Folgte man weiter dieser Art, war es sichtlich unwahrscheinlich, sich an das Gebot bekannter Gesellschaften zu halten, sich nicht zu morden. Und doch taten es nicht viele. Und warum? Coiren blinzelte und hob ihre Brauen, den träumenden Sinn ihrer Gedanken abschüttelnd. Und dennoch, trotz aller Unmöglichkeit und Groteske ihrer Denke, fühlte sie sich erfrischt. Es gab Dinge, um die es sich zu kümmern galt und in den Pausen zwischen Attacken von Elementaren, die die Städte und Dörfer verwüsteten, in denen es zu kämpfen galt, um die zu schützen, die nicht kämpfen konnten oder sollten, entglitt ihr der Geist zunehmend. Anfang dreißig und am Ende ihrer Kräfte, ihrer Spannkraft und ihrer Ideale, war sie nunmehr eine Verwalterin von Machtworten und Zwängen. Jede Sühne schien bedeutungslos, jedes Machtwort eben gerade das nicht, denn alles das war machtlos. Sie taten alle, was sie wollten, orientierungslos und am Ende zerbrochen. Wenn das Ziel fehlte und das Licht zum Abklatsch ewig Wiedergekäuten sich entfremdete, war die Essenz aller Existenz, nämlich die Bedeutung, verloren. Ruhig wartend blickte sie auf den Si’ka, das draeneische Artefakt, das Hoffnung gespendet hatte, ihr einen Weg zu Bedeutendem zu weisen. Ein Sucher und Bote, der Gläubigen Ziel und Absicht verhieß, sie inspirierte und zu großen Taten animierte. So hatte es Anachoret Nassuum erklärt. Die kleine Pyramide funkelte kupfern im warmen Widerschein einer einzelnen Lampe. Und mehr tat sie nicht. Vielleicht widmete sich das Licht nicht mehr Verwalterinnen und ließ sie verwalten. In der inneren Leere einer toten Disziplin, die nur noch sich selbst befruchtete. XXIV Strengen Blickes sprang sie mit federndem Schritt vom Greifen, noch während er sich im Landeflug befand. Festen Trittes in hohen Schnürstiefeln, raffte sie ihre Roben, griff sich kurz prüfend an den Dutt, steckte eine lose graue Strähne zurück in die Frisur und schaute sich rasch prüfend um, die stabilisierend wirkenden Lederbänder von ihren Handgelenken wickelnd. Vom Meer wehte eine schwache Brise herauf und zerriss die Rauchsäule, die vom Dorfplatz aufstieg. Das Pflaster selbst qualmte, wo sich kürzlich erst ein Elementarriss aufgetan, wütende Entitäten entlassen und offenkundig zum wiederholten Male die Wachsoldaten Süderstades auf die Probe gestellt hatte. Knirschend klangen die energischen Schritte der Priesterin über den Schmutz des Untergrunds. Zerspannt zwischen innerer Verfasstheit und Verpflichtungen im Dienst für die Allianz ärgerte sie dieser alberne Auftrag, die kleine Hafensiedlung zu visitieren und Worte der Ermutigung zu finden. Wut sammelte sich unter einer dünnen Kruste geübt gewohnter Disziplin, als sie die wartende Gruppe musterte, die sich in einiger Entfernung um den Magistrat herum versammelt hatte und ihrer Ankunft harrte. Heiß schoss das Blut und rötete ihre Wangen, entzündete ihren Blick. Es begann schon wieder. Ihre Stimme senkend, trotz allem kühl und ruhig, neigte sie den Kopf zum Mann, der neben ihr gemäßigt in knarrender, schwerer Rüstung schritt: „Janfon, machen wir es kurz hier.“ Der Paladin schwieg und nickte bloß. Er spürte ihre Ungeduld, war offenkundig irritiert. Doch er kannte sie, und mehr, wenn den Gerüchten in der Kathedrale zu trauen war. Novizinnen glaubten allenthalben, dass sie nicht gehört wurden, wenn sie tuschelten. Ein seltsamer Irrglaube, der sicherlich auch einmal sie beherrscht hatte. Konnte es sein? Er musterte sie aus dem Augenwinkel. Sollte er, sie verstand es selbst nur kaum. Unruhe und die Falschheit jeder Szene, die sie betrat, als müsste sie nur eine Hauswand antippen, die dann nachgab wie die eines schlecht gezimmerten Puppenhauses eines Mädchens. Wie ausgestopft stand dort der Magistrat und erwartete ihre leeren Segen. Gewiss, sie stärkten den Körper wie eh und je. Wie kam sie dazu, so über diese verzweifelten Menschen zu denken, die nur ihr kleines Heim an der Küste verteidigten. Beim Licht, dieses Drängen, das in ihr aufstieg, sich die Haare zu raufen und die Fassung zu verlieren. Wie sie die Leute packen und schütteln wollte. Sie erwarteten Trost von einer priesterlichen Hülle. Ein Pochen schlug hinter ihren Schläfen und Augen. Den Blick starr nach vorn gerichtet, Geschäftigkeit und Zuversicht simulierend, schritt sie auf den Platz, hielt vor der erwartungsvollen Meute. Gruppe. Sie öffnete den Mund, schwieg, schloss ihn wieder und fingerte am Si’ka in ihrer Gürteltasche. XXV Etwas zerrte sie aus dem Schlaf, schütter und traumwirr, ein Geschmack von Galle in ihrem Mund war die beherrschende Empfindung im Übergang zum Wachen. Auch nachts ließ sie der Reflux nicht mehr los, schmerzhaft schoss ihr Tag und Nacht die Säure in den Schlund und hinterließ ein kratziges, fast schmerzhaftes Gefühl, das ihr den Hals verschnürte und jeglichen Appetit verdarb. Als ihr der Grund ihres Erwachens gewahr wurde, wusste sie, dass es schon eine ganze Weile in ihrem Raum derartig gesummt haben musste und sie das penetrante Geräusch konsequent in ihre Träume eingebaut hatte. Ein nahezu monotones Sirren, leise und doch in der nächtlichen Stille des Gasthauses unüberhörbar, periodisch gepaart mit einem geladenen Knistern. Coiren richtete sich auf ihren Ellenbogen auf und spürte ihr Haar wirr über die Schultern fallen. Ihre Augen, verquollen und verklebt vom Einschlafen, öffneten sich kaum. Fahrig half sie mit der Hand nach und blinzelte in den dunklen Raum. Ein rosavioletter Schimmer schien vom Nachttisch in die Dunkelheit des Raumes herüber, und noch einmal wischte sie sich über die Augen, um mehr als eine verschwommene, leuchtende Masse zu sehen. Eine handbreit hohe Figur aus Linien von Lichtenergie, an den Kanten heller als in den Flächen, zeigte einen Draenei und obwohl die Gestalt so klein war, zeigte sie jedes Detail. Der Schwung der Hornplatten über einem massiven Schädel, der zum ebenso üppigen Körper passte, der Ausdruck lustiger Augen und das distanzlose Zwinkern, wenn er ihr wertvolle Hinweise zur Eroberung des angeblichen Mannes ihrer Träume gegeben hatte: Anachoret Nassuum. Wieder knisterte es und die Energieskulptur verschwand. Augenblicke später baute sich eine neue auf. Eine Gnomin in voller Rüstung, mächtigen Plattenschultern und einem schweren Helm, in jeder Hand ein Schwert. In der Exodar hatte sie diese Art der Abbildungen gesehen, dort zeigten sie übermannshoch die Gestalt verschiedener Spezies der Brennenden Legion zum Studium des Feindes. Hulugramme nannten sie es, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte. Die Figur bewegte sich, steckte die Schwerter auf den Rücken, nahm den Helm ab, Tolpaná Barfuß, salutierte und legte abschließend verschwörerisch einen winzigen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Coiren beugte sich vor, als die Gestalt der Kriegerin knisternd verschwand. Der Si’ka, er stieß dieses Summen aus und zeigte ihr Figuren. Erstarrt und unschlüssig leckte sie sich über die Lippen, ihr Herz schlug mit einem Mal bis in die Kehle, jeder Geschmack von Galle schien vergessen. Ein hysterisches Lachen drohte sich Bahn zu brechen. Beim Licht, nach Monaten des Wartens, inmitten einer Nacht im Gasthaus der Süderstade, ohne jeden sichtbaren Grund. Ein neues Knistern und eine weitere Gnomin formierte sich, die Hände auf die pummeligen Hüften gestützt, erzählte sie lautlos plappernd und machte hektisch deutende Bewegungen, die drei Zöpfe ihrer albernen Frisur aufgeregt wippend. Coiren stürzte zum Schrank und riss ihre Robe heraus, etwas ging vor sich und sie musste sich rüsten. Weiterführende Links *Die Mission der Coiren B./Teil 3 Kategorie:Geschichten